How to Hold a Kuroko
by KawaiiEdlynChan
Summary: What happens when Murasakibara reveals Kuroko's secret love of being carried? Well, Riko turns it into a bet of course! Though the purple giant is the only one who really knows how it's done. MuraKuro fluff, Fangirl Riko


** A/N: I am going to have a bunch of fun writing this one… I don't know if other writers do this, but I always write my author note before writing the story, and then another one after it's done, so you can know how I felt about it. Anyway, I am not sure if this idea has been used before, I hope not considering I don't want to steal something unknowingly. Well, I hope you like this bucket of fluff!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket (I know there are other ways to say it, please just ignore it since I could also say Kuroko no Basuke and The Basketball which Kuroko Plays.)**

* * *

Shoes squeaked and balls bounced on the gym floor as the Seirin basketball team practiced their hearts out, being overseen by Aida Riko. She stood by the bench, holding a clip board as she watched them go over their drills and do their sets. After writing some things down, she fiddled with her whistle, trying to find the best time to stop them and give them a break.

"May I use the toilet?" said a voice right next to her, making Riko jump up and scream. She looked over to see Kuroko besides her, as blank faced as ever.

"Make some noise!" Riko yelled, hitting him in the shoulder with her clipboard.

"I will try." said Kuroko. "May I please use-?"

"Yes, yes, you can go to the restroom. I was about to call for a break anyway." Riko sighed, nodding her head when she received a small 'thank you' before blowing the whistle to call every one over. She told them that they could stop for a while, and they all practically collapsed onto the benches. Riko rolled her eyes, writing down a small note to increase their stamina.

The only sound that was inside of the gymnasium was that of idle chatter, gulping of drinks, and some still heavy breathing.

Kagami looked around, just now noticed the lack of a certain bluenette. He did a double take, making sure that he wasn't over looking his basketball partner. When it was clear that Kuroko wasn't in the gym, he looked at their coach.

"Where's Kuro-chin?"

Well, Kagami didn't need to ask anymore.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the purple head that had walked into the gym, munching on a bag of chocolates. He was dressed in casual attire, wearing overalls that had the straps hanging down instead of over his shoulders. For a top he had a black tank top with a graphic design on the front for a band that no one knew. Murasakibara didn't seem to feel uncomfortable at all about the fact that he was surrounded by a rival basketball team; he just continued to look around in a lazy manner.

"What are you doing here?" Riko asked. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Looking for Kuro-chin. Aka-chin wants to see all of us. He told me to pick Kuro-chin up from school." The giant said, digging his hand into his candy bag.

"What the hell?! You can't just take Kuroko away whenever you want! He is part of this team now! Seirin, not Teiko!" Kagami yelled.

The purple head didn't seem to be listening, looking towards one of the doors of the gym. "Welcome back, Kuro-chin~ You need to leave early today. Aka-chins orders." His words made everyone look towards the entering Kuroko, who looked just as confused as everybody else, though his expressions weren't as drastic. He walked towards the purple giant calmly, craning his neck to look at him properly.

"What does Akashi-kun want, Murasakibara-kun?" asked Kuroko.

"I don't know~" the purple head drawled lazily, slowly raising his hand to put it on Kuroko's head, petting his hair gently and ruffling it up. "All he said was to pick you up, Kuro-chin."

Kuroko knocked the giant hand away, his brows furrowed. "Don't do that." He said, using his hands to flatten his hair out.

"Ah, sorry, are you mad again, Kuro-chin?"

The others just watched as the two talked, confused at how well they were getting along.

"Well, it's time to go~" Murasakibara said, while casually picking Kuroko up around the waist and lifting him off the ground, leaving his arms and legs to dangle. Kuroko's torso was parallel with the ground and he was being held to the taller's side by only when arm, the purple head's other still holding his bag of candy. Seirin was left to gape as the giant started to walk away, like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What are you doing to Kuroko?!" Hyuuga yelled, his eye twitching.

Izuki started to snicker, holding his mouth and stomach. "Don't you remember? He said that he was sent to 'pick Kuroko up'."

There was a loud chorus of 'shut up's' yelled by multiple people in the gym, Hyuuga even smacking Izuki in the arm.

"Put him down!" Kagami demanded, "You are probably irritating him again!"

Murasakibara stopped walking away, turning his face sideways so that he could see them. "Ehh? You mean you didn't know?" He drawled lazily. The team saw Kuroko signaling for the taller one to be quite, even pulling on his shirt to get his attention, but he was sadly ignored. "Kuro-chin loves being carried~" The giant grinned, looking down at the blushing bluenette, who was struggling to keep his face clear of emotion.

"…"

"WHAAAT?!"

"I bet you don't even know his favorite way of being carried~ What kind of team are you in, Kuro-chin, they know so little about you!" He said the last part to Kuroko, while the first bit was taken as a challenge to one coach of Seirin.

"That's enough Murasakibara-kun; let's go before Akashi-kun gets angry." Kuroko said, finally gaining his composure, though he avoided any and all eye contact.

"Okay, Kuro-chin~"

And thus, the Seirin basketball team was one member less, and Riko had a very evil idea.

"Let's make a bet." She stated; her smile sweet and angelic to all that _didn't _know who she was and what she was planning. "Whoever finds out Kuroko's favorite way of being carried first, wins a day off of training."

"That's it?"

"Shouldn't the prize be worth more?"

"That doesn't seem fair."

"You didn't let me finish. For the next week, all of your training will be doubled until someone wins!" she clapped, finally getting to the part that would benefit her. Stamina training, here she comes.

* * *

"You didn't have to say all of that, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said, from his new spot on top of one of the purple heads shoulders. Kuroko held onto the others head, while he was being held onto by a hand on his hip, keeping him in place.

"But they didn't know even that about you~" the giant said, offering one of his chocolates to Kuroko, who gratefully took one that was vanilla flavored.

"I have a feeling that you just created a problem for me to solve. How are you going to like a bunch of other people trying to pick me up?" Kuroko pointed out.

"It's okay, only I know Kuro-chins favorite way. Kuro-chin is mine, anyway." His words made Kuroko blush, while he played with the purple hair to distract himself.

"What did Akashi-kun want?"

"I lied to get you out of practice. Kuro-chin is free to hang out with me now~"

* * *

"Okay, Kuroko-kun, you need to tell us if we get it right, no holding back just to make us get it wrong!" Riko yelled with a smile.

"If this is what you want" Kuroko agreed, though he looked cautious.

Kiyoshi went on the first day, confident that he would get it right. He walked right up to Kuroko and scooped him up into a bridal style hold. He had gone so fast that it had caused the shorter one to grab his shirt, afraid that he was going to fall. When Kiyoshi looked at Kuroko, silently asking if he got it right, he was disappointed to see Kuroko shake his head no.

On the second day, Hyuuga and Kagami both gave a try. And they both failed.

No one knew how Hyuuga came up with Kuroko's favorite way of being carried as being thrown over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, but that's what he tried. And it made Kuroko knee the poor man in the stomach to make Hyuuga put him down again.

The red head didn't do much better, picking Kuroko up by his armpits and setting him on one hip like a toddler, then moving his hands to claps at Kuroko's hip to hold him in place. That had caused a lot of giggling, and Riko went as far as to take a picture of it. Kagami was blushing the whole time, while Kuroko looked twice as deadpan as normal, looking like he wanted to kill somebody. He almost did, once the red head had put him down, jamming his fingers under Kagami's ribs.

It was on the third day, that Kuroko thanked Izuki for being the only normal one as he kneeled on the ground to let Kuroko get on his back for a piggy back style hold. Once Izuki stood up, he hooked his arms under Kuroko's legs and smiled back at the bluenette. Kuroko hooked his ankles together and gently held onto the other's shoulders.

"So, did I win?"

"Sorry, but no. This is a lot better than everyone else though."

There was another flash as Riko once again took a picture. It appeared that this bet was good for more than just getting them to build their stamina up.

"Okay, it's our turn!" Koganei said, rolling his shoulders as he walked up with Mitobe on the fourth day. They clasped each other's shoulders, making a back rest, and used their other hands that were holding onto the other's wrist as a seat. They basically made a human chair. After leaning down to help Kuroko on, they stood back up with Kuroko in their arms. The bluenette made a thinking face, leaning back gently.

"I don't think this count's considering that my favorite one only takes one person. And I have never been carried like this before." Kuroko stated calmly.

"Darn it!" yelled the freshmen trio. "We were going to do one with all three of us!"

"I honestly don't know what to do that hasn't already been done…" Tsuchida said.

"We need to call in the expert." Riko said, saying it like it was the end of the world if they didn't learn what it was.

"You aren't going to call Murasakibara-kun, are you?" Kuroko asked, still in the arms of Koga and Mitobe. Their arms were starting to shake, even though the bluenette didn't weigh that much. How they were holding him wasn't entirely practical, considering they were both using only one arm to support him.

"He doubted our team! We need to know!" she yelled, pointing at Kuroko.

"Okay, if you say so…" he said, before he fell onto the ground with a thud.

"Oops…" Koganei said, showing that he was the one that let go. "Sorry!"

* * *

"Kuro-chin's team is hopeless~" The giant was back again, standing next to Kuroko while eating some chips.

"That is impolite, Murasakibara." Kuroko scolded, looking up at the purple head.

"Ah, sorry."

"Just show us what we were doing wrong. I bought you a limited edition pocky flavor if you did it without complaining too much." Riko waved the snack box around, a small grin on her face as she waited for him to agree. And agree he did. She had food, and he got to pick up Kuroko! Why wouldn't he?

The purple giant slowly put down his current snacks, making sure that none of them would spill. He then looked over to Kuroko, who was waiting patiently. When Murasakibara got closer, Kuroko slightly lifted his arms to prepare. The purple head slid behind Kuroko, so that he was facing the shorter's back. He then picked him up off the ground, and lifted him over his head so that Kuroko's legs were on either side of his head.

Kuroko was sitting on Murasakibara's shoulders, with the giants hands on his thighs to hold him in place. Kuroko held onto the head in front of his, slouching so that he could place his chin on top of it.

"Kuro-chin likes to be tall~" The giant said teasingly, snuggling his head into Kuroko's chest.

"Ah, don't move your head too much, please." Kuroko said.

All Seirin could do was once again watch as the two interacted, they had not seen that coming. There was a flash from Riko's phone, her face beet red as she looked at what she thought to be the cutest thing ever.

* * *

**A/N: I was right…this was so fun to come up with, and I had so many fangirl moments. I can't help but love the MuraKuro pairing! R & R please! And don't be afraid to PM me or leave ideas for stories ^.^~**


End file.
